The Happening
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When it's another cloudy day in Equestria, everypony around the land are committing suicide for no reason and the creatures of the land are suddenly missing. Nopony knows how it happened or why it's happening. They only know that it's coming from dark magic, and it's up to Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Spike, and Discord to find out before time runs out for them to save Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there My Little Pony fans, remember me from the story "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." Well I'm putting that story on hold for now, but I want you to read this beginning chapter of my other horror story I based upon a film. This is my first rated M story, so don't get too hard on me to write this. I thought it was going to be another rated T story like all of my stories, but this story has extreme character deaths and some mature language, so I hope you like it and I hold this story could really change this archive like "Cupcakes," and "Rainbow Factory." If not, then at less support it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Suddenly

It was a cloudy day at Manehattan as everypony was walking or being carried by carriages through the city like another normal day. They were minding their own business, joying their own day, and they also were going to places they need to attend. Beyond the city, there was two earth ponies who were also having their day as they're enjoying a wonderful day to have a walk through the park. The park was full of other earth ponies enjoying their day at the park. Some are throwing frisbees to each other, others are playing sport games and board games, and the rest of the ponies were sitting down on the wooden benches to talk to friends or walking through the park by themselves, with friends, or with their pet. But there was something strange about this day that doesn't seem right.

But we have no idea what's wrong as we're focusing on the two earth ponies, who are both female as they are having a discussion. The first earth pony was colored white on it's coat, with a crazy blue mane, blue glasses, purple headphones on it's neck, and the cutie mark of a musical note. The second earth pony was colored light gray, with light black mane, purple eyes, and have a cutie mark of a purple musical note. These ponies are Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody.

"Just look at this place," said Octavia with delight upon this day on the park. "The park is so peaceful, so calm, so..."

"So cold too," interrupted Vinyl who was shivering a bit in a harsh mood. "This place is so cold with those clouds up on the sky. I hope the weather are gonna change before it rains."

"It's not going to rain Vinyl. Those clouds aren't dark enough to make it rain. And beside, it's also nice to have this cooled weather to relax you in this wonderful day. We need to calm ourselves down."

"Alright then Octiavia, I believe you," said the Dj pony before they found a bench to sit down.

In that moment, there was a wind beginning to blow upon their faces smoothly. Cooling them off to help them relax and feel comfortable. The wind also blew through the trees and the grasses of the park. Creating a noise wave through out the park. The wind didn't last long as it just pass by them, like a whoosh from a passing force.

Then suddenly, there was a scream that came from a random filly that Octavia heard from the park. She look around to see who screamed, but she couldn't find who did as there was too much ponies to search through.

"Vinyl, did you hear that?" asked Octavia in superstation.

"Hear what?" respond Vinyl in confusion. "I didn't hear anything."

"That scream, it sounds like a filly somewhere around here. Didn't you hear that?" she said through a state of confusion again. "I think somepony might be in trouble."

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," repeated Vinyl.

Octiavia was now really confuse of what was going on. As she look around, everypony (even their pets) who was enjoying the park was just suddenly standing still like a status. They were motionless to move a muscle, as if something was going on. There was now silent through the park instead of the laughs of happy ponies, the talks of some conversations, and the walks of the hooves stepping among the ground form the ponies. The only thing Octavia could hear was the sound waves of the wind blowing through the silent park.

"What is going on?" she asked in worried from this moment happening. "Something isn't right about this."

She look over to Vinyl, she saw her grabbing her side of the wooden bench with her hooves. Try to hold on it, she begin to pull and tear a large piece of wood off with her force. As she did, she put her headphones on and begin to listen to her music. Hearing the music, she place the large piece of wood to her neck and she begin to thrust it to her neck. Blood begin to leak out. It was now smearing upon the bench, the floor, and her body as Vinyl was committing suicide beside her friend. Horror was on Octavia's face as blood was still leaking out of her friend's neck and Vinyl then drop dead with the pool of blood still growing upon the ground. Octavia was now in terror before she was starting to feel something inside of her that makes her want the urge to do something.

As Vinyl lifeless body was on the ground, Octavia then look at the bloody large piece of wood from the bench. She then grab the wood piece and stare at it like she was zone-out from a spell before she thrust the piece of wood to her neck as well and committing suicide to herself. Blood now leaking out of her neck and smearing more on the bench and herself.

* * *

At the same time over in Fillydelphia, there was a construction site going on for a new building to be built at the middle of the city. The construction crew are also earth ponies working with every strength they have to do their job with sweat running down on their faces. Caring metal bars, woods to support the walls, pipes for water using, and wires for the to electricity. Some were working on the bottom section, others were either working on the middle section or at the top.

During their business, the wind begin to blow on them to cool them off from a hard day working. Then suddenly, a co-worker landed hard among the concrete floor from the top of the repairing building. Two other co-workers from the bottom ran up to the badly hurt co-worker to check what happened to their fellow member. One of the co-work was brown color with a head band on his black mane with a cutie mark of a hammer, while the other was grey color with a yellow safe helmet on his brown mane with a cutie mark of a screw driver.

When they did, they saw the construction worker's hind legs misplace, the lower jaw was broke the pieces, and some bones from the worker's damage body was popping out as blood was leaking out of the twitching body. It was colored light brown with a brown mane, with the cuties mark of a tool, just like the rest of the construction workers' cutie marks.

"What the buck just happen?!" said a construction worker at the middle section.

"One of our construction work fell from the top!" said the 1st co-worker at the bottom in panic. "We need to get him to the hospital, he's dying!"

"Please keep him alive, in the name of Celestia," pleaded the 2nd co-worker, who also was working at the bottom as he was praying for the injured construction worker.

Before they did anything, another construction worker suddenly landed hard to the metal bars section from the top. Other construction workers from the bottom head to check on the other injured work from the metal bars section. When that happened, another construction worker fell to the ground to the wood section as well. Then another, and another, falling off to commit their own deaths.

In this situation, the 1st co-worker look up to see the construction workers who were at the top of the building, beginning to drop themselves in slow motion at the moment. Dropping like a rain of ponies one by one. Falling motionless to their fate upon to the ground. For that, each of those fallen co-workers landed to random spots with great impact to commit suicide of their own.

"Oh my Celestia," said the 1st co-worker before having tears running down his face as he was scare to witness his co-workers dropping like flies to commit suicide on the construction site.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Does it sounds good, bad, or alright? Review to my new story to give me your opinions or reaction to this story. In the meantime, I need to work on my other stories along the way to update for other cartoon fans to read their favorite cartoon shows from me. As always, I'll see you guys at the next chapter of "The Happening."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Bronies, Pegasisters, and everyone else, welcome back to my latest chapter of my latest story, "The Happening." Now I know you guys have heard that this story will be rated M, but if you guys thinks it's rated T, then let me know. I don't want to write something that isn't it's rating. Now let's beginning reading the chapter, shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Missing Creatures

Far from the two cities, it was another cloudy day on Ponyville. Everypony was having a normal day, but it wasn't just another day for Twilight Sparkle. Today, it was a break day for her to relax for beginning to be princess. Relax in her room as she was at her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste from the accident with the Golden Oak Library from Lord Tirek.

She was asleep on her bed as Spike was asleep on his bed as well in her room as they are sleeping with not a care in the world. Yup, everything was just peace and quiet, until the front door was knocking among the caste. Twilight woke up in a moment or two as she rub her eyes with her two hooves and got off of her bed. She walk among the bare floor of her castle and begin walking down the crystal stairs as she head to the front door. As she reached for the door, she use her magic to open her door, for it reveal one of her friends, Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy, what do you need?" asked Twilight Sparkle as she smile to her friend on the cloudy and peaceful day in Ponyville.

"Well Twilight, I-I need... to talk... to you," said the shy yellow pegasus as she was concern about something. Something that Twilight seem an uncomfortable feeling upon her friend.

"About what Fluttershy," said Twilight as something might be wrong within Fluttershy. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Well... can I come in? I want to talk about this inside," said Fluttershy as she enter the castle as Twilight close the door behind them.

As Fluttershy entered the castle, the two ponies enter the throne room to have their discussion between Fluttershy's concern. The room was crystal made like the Crystal Empire, with the color of purple on the floor, and the color of black wood of the walls. They both sat on the crystal chairs across each other chairs that has their cutie marks on it, for they are going to begin with their discussion.

"So Fluttershy, what do you need to talk about?" said Twilight Sparkle as she wants to find out of Fluttershy's concern.

"Well Twilight, I was walking to my cottage... when I realize that... I didn't see any creatures outside of Ponyvillie nor near the Evertree Forest. I didn't see any birds... any bunnies... nor any animal that I used to see around me," worried Fluttershy as she was feeling uncomfortable about the missing creatures of the land. "I-I don't know if something happened to the poor creatures... but I hope I could find them."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm going to help find the animals around Equestria," said Twilight for her dear friend. "I'm just going to send a letter to Celestia about this so she could help us, as well as the rest of our friends to help search the misding animals," said Twilight Sparkle as she smile to her friend in confirm for her request.

"Why... thank you Twilight Sparkle to help me. It really means so much to me," said the glee yellow pegasus as she smile.

Twilight then head to her room to get Spike to write the letter as Fluttershy follow her to see her friend help her. They walk upstairs until Spike suddenly got out of her room as he stretch for he was a bit sleepy.

"Spike, can you help me write a letter to Princess Celestia? I need her to help us with a mystery," said Twilight as she was still try to think how the creatures Fluttershy loved and cared, are suddenly gone. What if the whole creatures around the land of Equestria are missing? "This mystery is getting to my head."

"I can just go back to sleep for another five minutes?" asked Spike as he was still sleepy. "I'm tired."

"No Spike, you know you have to help around the place for me. This is one of the help you need to do," said Twilight as she was a little bit frustrate on Spike.

"Alright then... Princess Twilight... bucking alicorn," grumble Spike as if he mocked her name as a complain for not going back to sleep.

He was about to head to the room to get a sheet of paper and a feather with ink, but suddenly he spit out green flames out of his mouth, for those flames transform to a letter itself. A letter that was enrolled, but was tied with a thin red ribbon this time.

"What is this? I haven't expect any letter coming to me today," said Twilight as she was confuse to receive a letter from her break. "It must be important."

She then use her magic to untie the red ribbon and unroll the letter. She then begin to read the letter that was from her teacher, Princess Celestia herself.

* * *

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm afraid to send you a request for your help. I need you to head to Canterlot to tell you about a crisis. It's caution for you to be alerted from this news. Let the other ponies know about this crisis after we end our discussion. Hurry, it's an emergency._

_Your lovely teacher, _

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

"Oh... my...", said Fluttershy as she knows something must be wrong.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to Canterlot to meet with Celestia," said Twilight as she have expect this to happen to her. After all, she is a princess now. "You guys might come with me if you want."

"Well... I-I might join you to solve my animal mystery," said Fluttershy as she smile to her. "I just hope all the poor... little... creatures are safe and sound."

"I would join you too, Princess Twilight," said Spike with vigor than before as he too, smile in glee for his friend.

"Alright then, it's settle," said Twilight as they begin to make their destination to Canterlot to meet with Celestia.

They were heading to the front door, until it suddenly open. From the door, their was two royal guards from Celestia waiting for them. The first guard was a white pegasus with a golden armor and golden spartan helmet with blue hair as the second was the same as the first guard. They had a serious mood upon them, for they are waiting for Twilight for Celestia sake.

"Princess Twilight, we are here to take you to Canterlot at your service," said one of the guard on the door.

"We may also take your friends along the trip, would you want that Princess Twilight?" asked the other guard as he was waiting for her service.

"Well, thank you to participate my service as a well beginning princess to royalty," said the glamorous alicorn princess before they head out the go to their destination along with the guards at their service.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I told you guys this, but this take place after the season 4 finale. So everything I'm writing will be after season four. **

**So what do you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Review my story to let me know what you guys think of my latest chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of, "The Happening."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back readers, writers, Bronies, and Pegasisters, to another chapter of "The Happening." I was suppose to work on a Gravity Falls fanfic I'm still working, when I noticed just about two or three weeks later after my second chapter, a lot of rated M's and T's stories has rapidly been updated. This is something different than what I used to see in other cartoon fanfiction archive. You guys are really eager to have your stories to be updated. Because of this, less people are reading this story than any of my stories.**

**This story it based upon an idea from one of my friend from FanFiction ligersrcool, and based upon an M. Night ****Shyamalan** **film. Plus, I need OC's in this story, for I'm not adding any minor and secondary characters on the show yet until further chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Important Meeting

The princess alicorn, the tired dragon, and the shy pegasus were in carriage that was being guided upon the dark clouds of the sky by the two guards. Twilight look puzzled from the site of the clouds as they show darkness quite unpleasant.

"Hey, where the heck are weather team? They should have removed these clouds," said Twilight as she was concern of the clouds appearance.

"We have no ideas where are the weather team. All we know that there is something terrible going on to Equestria that's unexplainable," spoke the 1st guard as he was focus flying through the clouds. "We told this to Celestia, and she didn't knew this was happening."

"This is why she needs you Princess Twilight, for you might help her put an end to everypony harms away," said the second guard as he too was flying to guide the three to Canterlot for an important meeting.

"Twilight, this seems a bit more series than anything we ever faced. Are you sure you can handle this as a princess?" asked Spike, being concern for Twilight's pressure on situation. "I mean, this is much stranger than anything for Equestria to face."

"Don't worry Spike, I'm fine. If I can stop Lord Tirek from taking control of Equsetria as a beginning princess, then I should be able to handle this as a princess," prided Twilight to be faithful and strong to this happening crisis. "Beside, this might be a small thing. I don't see any..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Fluttershy scream with a sudden fear of terror as one of the guards was tackled by a pegasus, which begin to bring them down. Twilight Sparkle and Spike begin to scream with Fluttershy as the two guards was being pull down.

"Ahh! Get this pegasus off me!", shouted the second guard as he was most likely being attacked by the figure.

The first guard manage to grab hold of the figure, realizing that the figure was one of the weather team. The weather team member was a brown mare pegasus who has a brown mane and a cutie mark of a cloud.

As the pegasus was off them, the guards begin to balance their flight as Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy was frighten as their eyes was wide and they were breathing at a paste.

"What's your problem?!" shouted the second guard in anger as the two guards were finally steady from their guiding. "Don't you see you have nearly interrupt one of the royal highness of Equestria!"

"I'm sorry... it's just that the rest of the weather team are... are..." said the brown weather pegasus as she begin to have tears on her eyes.

"Are what... dear friend?", asked Fluttershy as she arose her head to the left.

"Are... dead. We were trying to remove those clouds like these ones from Manehattan, but then we saw everypony just playing status, and they suddenly began to... to kill themselves."

"Why... how did this just struck our land and...", Twilight began to felt a bit worrying inside of her. "Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this. I can't let this dark magic continue to take over our lands and cause everypony to... commit suicuide. We will meet with Princess Celestia to discuss about this."

"Oh thank you, but you need to hurry. This dark magic is actually heading this way, so you better reach to Canterlot."

As the brown and hurted pegasus fly away from the tragedy, the guards begin to flight their way to Canterlot. Beginning to take course again, Fluttershy reached over to Twilight to eager tell her something.

"I believe this is the same thing happening to the poor creatures, Twilight," whispered Fluttershy as she look at Twilight with fear from this darkness. "If the creatures are disappearing, then we might be... disappearing too."

"Maybe Fluttershy is right," whispered Spike as he join the conversation. "Maybe the animals have disappear from this darkness force and we might be next on the list."

"No we're not Spike. Celestia and I will figure this out, and we might bring the rest of our friends to stop it. It might be Lord Tirek, trying to have revenge upon me."

* * *

Arriving to Canterlot, the two guards begin to land on the soil ground as Twilight Sparkle saw horns of royalty beginning to be played by other guards. Everypony citizen of Canterlot head to the princess for her arrival, but they were blocked to make an contain by the guards. Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy got off of the carriage as they step upon the red carpet among the castle entrance.

Beginning to walk among the stairs, everypony was beginning to ask Twilight many questions as they did before from the Lord Tirek innocent. Filled with questions concerning her arrive from her break from her previous battle, or concerning of the unnatural cloudy day for Equestia.

"What's going on your highness?" asked a worried stallion as he is a blue earth pony with a black mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a yellow thunder. "Why have you come to Canterlot in a rushed? Is there something going on?"

"Princess Twilight, why is there something strange about those clouds up the sky? Where are the weather team?" asked a light yellow unicorn with a sky blue mane and tail with a cutie mark of a magnet. "Why have Celestia called you in a urge?"

"Calm down everypony of Canterlot. There's nothing to worry about," said Twilight as a princess to calm the crowd.

"Nothing to worry about! We are hearing rumors of ponies from Manehattan being killed by dark magic. This is something we need to worry about!" shouted out a pale pegasus with a blue mane and tail with a cutie mark of a exclamation point.

"Don't mistreat the princess like that!" shouted one of the guards as he hold a spear to the pegasus' face.

"Don't try to kill me!" shouted the pegasus as he push the guard's spear away.

Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy continue walking up the stairs with guards beside them. The sky continue to form more dark clouds as the whistle of the winds are being heard around the sky. The sun has not yet been shine through the clouds, and the day is getting a bit hard and slow for Twilight.

As stepping on the last step of the royal stairs, they witness the tower door open wide like a large jaw. They enter the castle as the guards stay put at the doorway. Seeing the colors of marble blue, they walk with each step on the floor as Princess Celestia was staring outside of Canterlot to the dark and cold clouds. Silence was presented from Celestia, who was still concerning the unnatural day going to the land.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight as she slowly walk near her with curious for her teacher and ruler. "Are you alright?"

She look at Twilight towards her right side as she was snap back to reality. She then give a warm smile at Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy. She then walk to Twilight to give her a nuzzle on her head to greet her for her appearance.

"Twilight, I'm puzzled for this sudden crisis to happened upon Equestria. I was rarely notice of this situation in the moment before your arrival," said Princess Celestia with just vigor to every word she spoke. "I could sense a sign of magic upon those clouds and winds, but this isn't any magic I have never encounter."

"I understand Princess Celestia, for I have been notice by a lot of ponies around me from this dark force coming here," said Twilight Sparkle as she tried to act royal to show her affection as an princess. "I have heard that everypony from Manehattan is... is..."

"I know, the guards have told me about it as well. I'm awful to didn't see this coming."

"It's not your fault princess. It suddenly happened, that's all," said Twilight as she try to help comfort Celestia. "I didn't see this at all either."

"Um... excuse me Princess Celestia... I would always like to speak something I have in mind from this happening," spoked Fluttershy with her shy voice as she arose behind Twilight.

"And what would that be Fluttershy?", asked Celestia in her soft kind voice.

"Well princess... all of the animals and creatures from Equestria are... are..."

"Are gone. Vanished out of the blue," suddenly spoked Spike as he walk beside Fluttershy and Twilight. "We believe this is another sign from this day."

"Mmm, I never heard any animals among Equestria vanished without a trance," concerned Celestia as she discover another sign of the unexplained occurring force. "This mishap is getting strong than I thought. Twilight, I need you to warn everypony from Ponyvillie and the Crystal Empire about this crisis, and take them away from the dark mishap to avoid any harm. Can you do that?"

"Well princess, I'm positive that I could do that. Anyways, I could have my friends help me from Ponyvillie and send my brother Shining Armor a letter to notified him and Princess Cadance about this crisis," said Twilight in bold and mighty to Princess Celestia to satisfied her confront for Equestria. "By the way, where's Princess Luna?"

"She and her guards are being notified right now about this crisis, and she will be helping the ponies from the northwest to avoid any being consume from the darkness upon our land and to this day."

She then look out the tower, still seeing the darkness of the clouds growing and coming towards them. The clouds that change the day that was "just normal," to a day that's a tragic to Equestria. Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy look out the tower as well to take a glance of the consuming day. The canterlots were still steady, but silence as everypony in Canterlot are on the streets as guards are watching them for measure cautions.

"Go now, times running out," said Princess Celestia as her eyes was staring at the skies. Twilight and her friends begin to head out, with the guards beside them for protection to head down stairs.

From this, they head on to a carriage and two different guards begin to transport them back to Ponyvillie.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review it, favorite it, or follow it to support it and give me a comment of the story. Don't worry if it's based upon one of ****M. Night Shyamalan's films, it would make more sense and sounds better as written than being view on film/television. It could probably be one of the best story I ever made. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there everypony, welcome back to another intense chapter of "The Happening." Just let you guys know that one person has sumit their OC in the reviews to add in the story, and I'll add their OC later. If you guys want to put your OC in the story, then review or give me a PM to add your OC in my story. **

**The ratings might change, depending how you guys review or comment my story. So let's read shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Abandoning Homes and Kingdoms Pt. 1

The citizen of Ponyvillie were astonish to see Twilight Sparkle as their princess to visit them. They were happy and full of joy as they didn't care about the cloudy day or what's going on over Equestria. Everypony was just minding their own business as some was walking through the small town while others went to places to get the things they want to get (not like Black Friday).

"Look everypony, it's Princess Twilight!", suddenly shouted a male earth pony with blue mane and tail, grey body, and a cutie mark of a red star. The other ponies heard the announcement and ran to where the guards was going to land Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike.

The guards land the carriage upon the ground as everypony in Ponyvillie was surrounding the carriage. The guards quickly walk towards the doorway as the three friends got off of the carriage. More ponies begin to head towards their new princess of Equestria as they were greeting by bowing down.

"Welcome Princess Twilight, what brings you here," said Mayor Mare as was delighted to see Twilight again.

"Well everypony, I have receive news from Princess Celestia that...", she stop as she didn't want to have everypony to freak out.

"That what princess?", asked Aloe as she was curious on Twilight's announcement.

"I have receive news that Equestria is being attacked by some dark magic," said Twilight as everypony was stunned and shocked to hear the news.

"Dark magic, from who?", asked Snails as he was frighten to hear the news.

"Celestia and I have no clue where is this dark magic is coming from, but everypony in Ponyvillie must leave their homes and get to the train station. This is an emergency evacuations."

Everypony was even more stunned and terrify to hear the news, but then also begin head to their homes to obey their princess and get away from the dark magic coming to Ponyvillie.

"It's nonsense to have Equestria being attacked this dark magic," said Twilight to Spike and Fluttershy as they were running through Pomyvillie with the guards by their sides. "This can't be in the hooves of Lord Tirek. He already lost his magic, unless he finds another way to regain his magic."

"No, that's impossible. Lord Tirek is in the dungeon at the Crystal Empire," said Spike as he was running as fast as he can. "Candance and Shinning Armor will warn us if he escape, but he hasn't so that's my answer to this."

"Maybe you're right Spike, I hope Shinning Armor and Candence will get the news as well. But this dark magic got to be coming from some source. It could be Discord."

"Oh no... Discord is not evil anymore," respond Fluttershy as she smile to mention his name. "He help us defeat Lord Tirek and he also learns the power of friendship. By the way, I need to go to my cottage to get my things... he might still helping me gardening there."

Fluttershy begin to turn to another direction as it's now only Twilight and Spike heading to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. The clouds on the sky begin to shift to the left as this dark magic could come at any moment.

* * *

From the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence was reading a letter from Celestia that shock her beyond her life in the room at the castle.

"Shinning Armor!", she cried out as she need to give her husband the news. "Shinning, where are you?"

Shinning Armor then ran into the room to check on her. He was breathing as it looks he ran somewhere far to where he was at.

"What's wrong honey, you have something bothering you?", asked Shinning Armor as he place his hoof on her face to comfort her. "If there is, then tell me."

"Well Shinning, I have recieve a letter from Celestia. It's an emergency from her," said Candance as she was using her magic to held the letter highly.

"What does it say?", asked Shinning Armor as he was confuse for Celestia to send a letter out of nowhere.

"Well it says... that there's a dark magic in Equestria. From this dark magic, Marehatten has been attack from this magic."

"Oh my Celestia, we need to stop this magic from Marehatten!", said Shinning Armor as he was about to ran out, but Candance stop him.

"Hold it! We can't help the citizens on Marehatten. Everypony is dead due to the dark magic causing everypony to... oh my... kill themselves," said Candance as she put her head down as Shinning Armor did too to respect the ponies' death from Marehatten. "And it's not just Marehatten who's been attacked, but Fillydelphia as well, and it's coming towards Baltimare next. After Baltimare, this dark magic will be heading here as well."

"Them we need to alert every crystal pony to get out of Crystal Empire to avoid this dark magic," said Shinning Armor as they both stare at the shifting dark clouds on the sky.

* * *

Over at Baltimare, there was some ponies just heading for the train station as they was trying to go to another place for their own business, not having heard the innocent yet. The street was near a park, where there was several trees on the sidewalk and lots of citizens walking on the sidewalk to either go to the park or heading someplace else. From heading to the train station, there was traffic taking place for carriages to be stuck on the line full of carriage.

A stallion unicorn police officer was walking through the street full of traffic carriages, with his uniform on, his police hat, and his gun hanging on his belt beside him. He was making sure everypony was in their proper place and they weren't doing something bad against Baltimare. He look up at the clouds shifting as well as he could hear the wind whistling through the city. The wind getting to his skins as he felt chills running through him.

"It's a chilling weather, isn't it?", asked the police officer as he talk to another pony who is an stallion earth pony, with black mane and tail, black beard, and light brown body on a gray carriage.

"Yeah, it seems to be," answered the earth pony as he smile to the officer.

When everything the ponies thinks it seems fine, this "dark magic" has taking it's told as everypony who was walking on the sidewalk, who was walking through the park, or who was trying to go or do something ending up stopping. They just stood still as they must have been capture by the dark magic. The wind continue to whistle and blow as the ponies are now frozen like statuses.

As everything was silence at Baltimare, a gun shot roars into the air as it echo through the city. From that gun shot, the unicorn police officer was drop down as he has a bullet hole at his forehead below his horn with his head leaning on the street. Blood was slowly emerging out of the hole and running on the side of his forehead. Then from moments later, the blood starts to squirt out of the bullet hole as well, making more blood releasing from the opening.

After the suicide of the policer officer, the brown earth pony got out of the carriage as he reveal to have a cutie mark of a black ink pen. The earth pony was currently infect of this dark magic as well, for he was motionless to walk towards the dead officer and reach for the gun with his hooves as the wind continue to whistle and blow to cause the trees to shake and rustle through the air. Grabbing the gun, the earth pony starts to walk a few steps forward and towards the sidewalk before another gun shot roar through the city. From that, the earth pony drop dead with the bullet at the side of his head, causing the blood the leak on the street.

From the sidewalk, there was a mare unicorn with blonde mane and tail, white body, and a cutie mark of a microphone. She was just standing still from a moment or two before moving her head to the side to where the earth pony committed suicide. She then begin to walk to the dead body as she use her magic from her horn to grab the gun as well. Her horn was surrounded with red color as that could be the color of getting infected to the dark magic. It was quite silent again with the wind blowing through the city, until the gun shot roared again.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Review, favorite it or follow it to continue the story's support. And again, if you want your OC's in the story, then just review or PM me to have your OC add to the story. ****Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye!**

**Fun Facts: The brown earth pony with the black ink cutie mark is actually me. I was suppose to have a cutie mark of SkullCandy with a different color, but I thought it's copy rights, so I have a cutie mark of a pen. From the white pony with the cutie mark of a microphone, that's based upon one of the voice actors of the show. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Welcome back everypony, to another intense and terrifying chapter of "The Happening." Again, I would like to address you guys to give me any OC's you want to be put in the story. I still have one person who have their OC be in the story later on, so you guys still have enough time to have your OC's in the story.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to the people who review this story, favor this story, and followed this story to support it's legacy. Also, review, favor or follow this story to influence me to continue writing chapters for this story, you know how helpful it is to a writer.**

**Also, review my story or PM me to tell me if the story isn't on the right rating, because someone told me that this isn't rated M quality, but I disagree. So let's read and you guys review, shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Abandoning Homes and Kingdoms Pt. 2

Twilight Sparkle and Spike enter the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste as they begin to pack up every items in only a short matter of time. Grabbing two packing bags to gather all the papers and all the ink to write more letters to Celestia, and to get clothes and blanket bags for some cause.

"This is crazy Twilight. We have to leave this place to get away from this dark magic coming towards us," said Spike as he was finishing gather all of papers and ink in the bag as he was feeling to panic. "This is too scary compare to anything we heard nor face. I hope Rarity is going to be okay."

"Don't worry Spike, everything is going to fine once we find out where's the dark magic coming from and put an end to it. Right now we got to head for the train station and leave Ponyvillie," said Twilight as she pet Spike on his purple head and was staring to the clouds on her windows. "Now come on, continue packing everything we need and let's head for the train station."

As they finish packing their things and exit from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Caste, they begin to run as see ponies running with their packing bags on their sides in panic. Some ponies were next to her and Spike for hope she could keep them safe. Hoping this magic would stop destroying the happiest going on in Equestria before it struck.

The skies were still dark from the dark clouds as they block the Celestia sun on the skies. Some of the pony in Ponyvillie were still packing their stuffs from their cottages and homes and to take them to the train station. Panic was going throughout the small village to avoid the aware of the dark magic.

The grasses and the trees was rustling through out the land of Equestria on the eastern side as the wind was going through it's destination. The clouds was shifting as they were heading west just like the wind. From the the sounds of the wind, this dark magic was heading towards the next location to possession the innocent lives of the Equestrian ponies, the Crystal Empire.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire, every crystal pony was heading towards their cottages and homes, gathering everything they could quickly take and pack it in their bags to leave their homes as well like the Equestrian at Ponyvillie. On top of the castle, Princess Candance and Shining Armor was looking at the east side of the empire as they see darker clouds coming their way from the dark magic.

"Candance, what are we going to do with this dark magic? I can't think how this is happening to us and for all Equestria," said Shining Amror as he was having bad vibe to witness this dark magic heading towards them. "I can't see anypony or any of Equestria to be consume by this dark magic and be..."

"I don't know Shining, but we got to get out of here to avoid the tragic heading towards us," said Candance as she kiss him on his cheek for comfort. "As long we find a solution, we will end it."

"Your highness, you and you're prince must go now!", said one of the Celestia guards as they both look to each other eyes and follow the guard to their way.

When they were walking down from the crystal stairs, they could hear the wind bellowing from outside. They exited their castle from the front door and follow the guard to a white with gold carriage and another guard attached on it waiting for them. As they followed the guard, they saw the crystal ponies beginning to ran off with their packing bags beside them and heading out of the Crystal Empire. Panicking was also through out the location to avoid the dark magic coming their way. Princess Candance and Shining Armor went in the carriage for their safety as the guard put on the attachments of the carriage.

"Hurry guards, there isn't much time left!" panicking Shining Armor as he saw the clouds shifting and the wind bellowing towards the entrance of the Crystal Empire.

In the matter of time, the two guards begin to pull the carriage forward and took flight. The carriage was lift off the ground and begin to fly with the guards pulling the carriage with Princess Candance and Shining Armor in it. When the carriage was flying away to the skies, there was a view of the Crystal Rmpire was now being abandon.

When that happened, most of the crystal ponies successfully got out the Crystal Empire as some were left behind. The dark magic then enter the Crystal Empire and begin to possess the crystal ponies that were left out.

The crystal ponies that were left behind, they stood very still on their location in possession from the magic. As they were now in the spell of the dark magic, a few begin to walk into their cottages and jumped through the windows on the second floor cottages with glass penetrating them and the impact damaging them. Rest of the possessed crystal ponies would walk towards the dead bodies, sat down on their flanks on the ground, and grab a piece of glass on their hooves and steady it to their wrist. In that attempt, they begin to slice their wrist open. Cutting their skins a few time and they would just stare at the blood leaking out of their wounded wrist.

For the crystal ponies who escaped Crystal Empire were running through the grass land of Equestria to escape the dark faith of the dark magic. In their destination, they towards the west to avoid any contact with the dark magic, in hoping to live and survive.

* * *

Twilight and Spike went to the train station as there was lot of ponies lining up on the entrance of the train. Some ponies were whispering among their friends and families in hope that this magic must be stop. Twilight look around to see if any of her friends made it to the train station. As she did, she felt somepony touching her wings softy.

As she turn on her back to see who it was, she saw a blue cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cutie mark of a blue-yellow-red lightning with a white cloud on top. From that, it was no other than Rainbow Dash herself.

"Rainbow Dash! You made it!" said Twilight in surprise as she hugged Rainbow Dash for joy. "Wow, I thought you will never make it."

"Yeah, I'm surprise everything crazy is happening," said Rainbow Dash as she release herself from Twilight's hug and was floating about three feet above ground. "I'm hearing everypony in Equestria is killing themselves from this dark type of magic. Is this true on what's going on?"

"I'm afraid it is Rainbow Dash. Celestia is trying to figure where is it coming from and try to stop it while I'm helping Ponyvillie to leave to avoid this magic heading to us," said Teilight as she was still looking at the clouds shifting on the skies.

"This can't be happening Twilight," said Rainbow Dash as she was placing her hooves on her rainbow mane in fright. "No wonder the weather team was missing for a few hours."

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where the rest of our friends are at?", asked Spike as he walk to Rainbow Dash with puppy eyes.

"Actually, they're here with me," said Rainbow Dash as she point behind her, in which reveal the rest of the Elements of Harmony, the rest of the Mare 6, the rest of Twilight's friends. There was Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, lining up with Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike.

"That's good all of my friends are here with me safe and sound," said Twilight as she had a tear in joy to have her friends with her for comfort. "I was worrying when you guys will be here."

"Don't forget about me," suddenly said a teasing voice to Twilight's ear. Right beside her was the goateed creature with a deer antler and gazelle or antelope horn, a lion's paw, an eagle talon, a bat wing and falcon wing with a pony leg and dragon leg and dragon tail.

"Oh, sorry Discord," said Twilight with a please smile across her with the draconequus then teleported to Fluttershy as they hug like like friends.

"I've must say, this is the worse chaos I never seen before. I know I'm the master of chaos, but this is way different compare to what I used to do before I learned the true meaning of friendship," said Discord as hugged the rest of the Mare 6, including Twilight and Spike. "Then what made matters worse, I heard that all of the creatures and animals in Equestria are disappearing."

"I know Discord, but we need to at least get in the train for safety reasons. After that, Celestia will notified me so that we could try to stop it at once."

Then everypony was rushing to the train as some was pushing others in a hurry. Everypony didn't want to die or kill themselves from the dark magic heading towards them. Twilight however, she wasn't pushed nor being rushed as she was a princess of Equestria after all. Her friends and Discord follow her to enter the train as well, for the ponies know they're the Elements of Harmony (not including Discord). When they enter the train, the rest of the ponies being to rush and push again to make their way into the train in a race against time to not be attacked by the dark magic.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of the chapter? Was it good, bad, or average? Just review, favor, or follow this story to support it or to have any OC's you might have to be put in the story. Plus, I hope I written Discord well in the story, because I tried to get someone to write for Discord, and they didn't help. Also favor or follow me to check out cool stories I written do far on my profile. I'll see you guys in the chapter, bye-bye.****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hello**** everypony, welcome back to another chapter of the most craziest and most goriest story, "The Happening." I have notices that people are telling to not have some characters from the Mare 6 to kill. Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but there will be chapters where some of the Mare 6 will be killed.**

**Another reminder, I have two people only wanting their OC in the story. I might put one of the OC in this chapter, so review or PM your OC's so I could add then in the story. Well then, let's starting reading this chapter shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Off We're Heading

The train engines were heating up with ponies putting their packages on the shelves beside their seats when they were all in it. Twilight was sitting between Rainbow Dash and Spike as her friends Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie was sitting across from them, and Fluttershy was sitting in front of her with Discord. She looks around in the trains as she sees everypony getting a seat to sit on with their families and friends.

"So Twilight, have you and the princesses have an idea who's causing this chaos? I really don't want my name to be mention for this chaos to happen," said Discord, in which Twilight snapped back from her curiosity. "Uh, I'm sorry Discord. I was checking if everypony is safe and sound with me. I need to protect them within my soul as a princess."

"That's alright dear, I forgive you. I must say, you have a big responsible as a princess now to protect everypony here from this dark magic." Discord then snap his fingers before a white rose appear on his hand. He then hand it to Twilight, for she hold it with magic while looking at the beautiful flower. "Here's a white rose as a gift for your duty as a flower."

"Why, thank you Discord. This rose does looks marvelous," said Twilight while she use her magic to place at the middle of her crown. "This is another good thing you have done Discord. Your getting into the power of friendship."

"Well, I'm still practice with my great friend Fluttershy," said Discord while he point his lion index finger to Fluttershy, making her blush red in embarrass. "Sweetie don't be embarrassed, you're the greatest friend I have had when I got into friendship. She quite a helper to me."

"Why... thank you Discord. I'm glad to be a b-big help for you," said Fluttershy in glee as they hug in happiness, yet Twilight continues to look around for everypony sake. She only see the some ponies whispering something while there was most ponies just talking to their families and friends.

"Twilight, everypony in Ponyvillie is here. You don't have to worry about them right now," said Spike on her right as he place his claws on her shoulder to calm her down. As long we're in here and we move, everything is going to be alright."

"Well I hope so Spike... I hope so," said Twilight as she stares at the window of the train. Seeing the sky being darken by the dark clouds that's the sign for the coming of the dark magic.

The dark clouds continue to shift in the sky as the train begin to set in motion. The whistle of the steam engine in the train emerges, the iron tires begin to rotate, and the train was slowly moving towards west of Equestria. As it slowly moving, the begins to speed up the process as everypony in Ponyvillie was now leaving for the good of the many in Equestria.

In the train, everypony was just sitting calmly, few was talking to each other about what are they gonna do and how are they going to live, others were talking about rumors who created the magic of terror. Some say it was Lord Tirek for revenge, but some disagree saying it was either King Sombra or Queen Chrysalis. Some evening says it might be Discord, for his past creating worst chaos like this. Nopony may never know who cause it or created it, all they know is they need to stay on the train with Princess Twilight.

The Mare 6, Spike, and Discord were the only ones to be silence among all, concerning everyponies believes and opinions. In a moment later, Spike felt something emerging in him, only to release green flames that reveals a letter. Twilight gasp in amazed that there was a letter for any notices of the dark magic. She use her magic to be able to grab hold of the letter and unwrap it.

* * *

_Dear My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm sorry to give you the awful news, but this dark magic has no source of anypony possessing it. I know this magic is still strong as risk, so do not let anypony be possess by this magic. I still have faith in you, for I can't help with your journey. I must say this magic is stronger than any magic we have known. _

_We try to protect the ponies from Canterlot, but I have failed. The magic has now breach in Canterlot. So now I tell you that it's a massacre here, and I will be possess in a moment after this letter. I..._

* * *

As Twilight continue to read the letter, it only stopped in "I..." Looking at the end of the letter, their was a ink with different color written on the bottom;_ 'I HEAR THEM WHISPERING!'_ The color of the ink wasn't black, but it was red as blood. Twilight then touches the red on the letter as her hoof has blood. She begin to breathe heavily before she scream in fear.

Everypony heard her screaming as her friends came to her to calm her down. She throw the letter away as some ponies walk towards her t see what's happening.

"Snap out of it Twilight!" said Spike as he grab hold of Twilight and shake her to give him her attention.

She breathe lightly and quickly as she sees everypony in the train besides her. There was a pegasus with the color of light lavender, burgundy hair which is quite smooth, and is often in a ponytail behind her ears. Her body is similar to a regular unicorn. She also wears a pair of black glasses to assist in vision, making her cerise eyes pop out more then usual. Her cutie mark was three books, one red, one blue and one green, with the red one on the top, the blue and green at the sides.

This pegasus was looking at the letter with curiosity. Twilight then spot her looking at it, in which she use her magic to make the letter disappear. The ponies was surprise to see Twilight acting strange.

"Princess Twilight, are you alright?" asked the pegasus. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong... uh. What's your name?" Twilight asked as she point her hoof to the pegasus.

"My n-name is E-Ebony," said the pegasus as she was quite shy to say her name in front of a princess. "I was just curious what was on the letter."

Everypony was now curious as well when Ebony wants to know what was in the letter. Twilight sign for her to explain what happen to Canterlot. As she was about to give up the news, but then the train stop suddenly. Everypony fell on the floor off of their seats in fright. They screamed in pain and hurt as they slowly begin to stand on their hindlegs.

Twilight stood up in pain as well with her hoof on her head. Suddenly, the train conductor came on the doorway in front of them.

"I'm sorry for everypony to announce this, but you need to get out of the train right now," said the train conductor as everypony gasp in shock.

"But... we need to keep going!", shouted a random pony. "We need to get away from the dark magic. You can't just kick us out!"

"Well I'm sorry, but this is going to be your last stop. There's nothing we can do."

Everypony was still in shock as they stare at Twilight to tell the train conductor to starts the train again. This made her really uncomfortable, for she doesn't want to be embarrass to tell somepony restart a train.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, they bare got on the train, yet they're force to get out of the train. What's going to happen to Twilight and her friends, will everypony be okay, and will we find out about this dark magic. Well you guys got to wait for the next chapter of "The Happening."**

**Also, Ebony is an OC that was submitted by the author, SpartanShoes28. So if you guys want your OC's to be in the story, then just review or PM me to add your OC. Also, review, favor, or follow my story to support it. Then, you can favor or follow me to see what stories I'm making and read great horror stories you have never read before. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back everypony, to another gruesome and insane chapter of "The Happening." Now before we begin, it's almost been a long time since I update a chapter for this story. I was actually too busy working on my science fiction horror story, "The Last Human in Equestria," which is beginning to be one of the most favorite and following story ever.**

**Secondly, thank you for reviewing this story up to 20 reviews. For that, you can send death scenes in this story to some of the characters. And you guys still could put OC's in the story as well. Just review or PM me to put your request in one of my chapters. **

**Also, if you read the first chapter now of you have already, then you know that I actually replace the two OC's in Marehatten I made to Vinyl and Octavia. Now let's start reading the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Unforgiving News

The train was in the middle of an empty grass field. Their was no sign of anything around the area. The air was cool, the sky was still covered by the dark clouds like almost too dark in a night skies, and everypony in the trains are out with their packages beside them. Princess Twilight begin to hear some ponies beginning to panic, which made her feel uncomfortable. She see her friends was helping them getting out of the train and holding their packages too. Evening Discord was helping a family out. She look around her surroundings, only to see four train conductors talking in a circle. The princess begin to walk towards them as they were still continuing to talk secretly. Getting close to them, Twilight clear her throat to catch their attention.

"Excuse me, as a princess in Equestria, I would like to be inform why are you putting us here?" she asked with a concern face. "We are trying to get away from Ponyvillie as soon as possible."

The train conductors look at each other before one of them responding, "Sorry Princess, but we can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me, exactly?" asked Twilight again with an eye brow raise upon her face. "Is it something major? I don't mind you conductors telling me what's going on."

The train conductors look at each other's eyes with concern in their mind. The second train conductor walk up to the princess. "Well Princess Twilight... it's actually... Well to tell you the truth..."

"We lost everypony back at every train stations through out Equestria," spoke another train conductor. "We were trying to contact one of the station from the west, but we didn't no respond. We try another station, but it was silent as well. I think this magic is getting to every place all over."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every station in Equestria has been shut down by the dark magic as well. Things are getting more worse. Equestria is being taken over, and all she knows that Celestia is dead, every place on the east side has been consume by the dark magic, and now there's nowhere to stop or go to. Worse of all, she doesn't know where Luna is, where Shinning and Cadance is, and she's now fully responsible to take good care of everypony who just got out of Ponyvillie. This has been one big mess she has never been before in her mare life.

"So princess, what should we do?" asked the fourth conductor as all the train conductor were looking at her with hope in their eyes.

Twilight has no idea what she's going to do. This is something she wasn't preparing as a princess. She has study many of Equestria worst events occur in history, but this is something else she hasn't known. This might be the end of Equestria as she thinks it is. In thinking too much, her head begin to hurt as she still see the train conductors still looking for an answer from their princess. She looking around to see everypony out of the train and sitting on the grass. She then got something to say to them.

"Everypony, may I have your attention please," said Twilight as most ponies gave her their attention. "May I have all of your attention please?!"

All of the ponies has now gave Twilight all of their attention. She was worry to announce the bad news to the frighten individual. She look up at the sky to see the dark clouds shifting away and the wind cooling her purple coat.

"Thank you, now I have some news you may not like," said Twilight as her face shown the state of worry. Some of the ponies were confuse on what she was saying, like it wasn't making any sense. "When we were in the train, Princess Celestia has send me a letter..."

"Has she found out why this is happening or how to stop it?!" asked a random pony the crowd of ponies.

"No, she has not. Unfortunately, Princess Celestia is actually... dead, and from the train conductors, we have no further contact on anypony in every train station through out Equestria as well."

Hearing the bizarre news, everypony begins to panic and complain to their princess. Twilight now was afraid that everypony hates her now, but she wasn't finish announcing more news.

"I'm not finish yet. Now since we can't continue moving on train or what we should do, I'll say we must walk on hoof to continue getting away from the dark magic. Do I make myself clear?"

Everypony stopped worrying as they begin to talk to each other to discuss if they could listen to Twilight. The Mare Six, Spike, and Discord walk to Twilight to see what the citizens of Ponyvillie decide. After quite time on the discussion, Mayor Mare walk up to Twilight.

"Alright Princess Twilight, we have faith in you to guide us to safety from the dark magic," said Mayor Mare with a smile on her face. "We also want you to bring an oath to protect each and everypony of us."

With a smile as well, Twilight raise an hoof up and said, "I, Twilight Sparkle, bring an oath saying I would protect each and everypony of us to keep you away from the dark magic."

* * *

The sky were hard to fly through for the royal guards to carry the carriage to Shinning Armor and Princess Cadance. They try to avoid the dark skies that has consume the sunlight, yet they don't know that Princess Celestia is dead, so there might be another sunlight again.

"Princess Cadance, we must find a place where you'll be safe," said the first guard. "We can't keep flying for longer."

"Alright guard, take us to Cloudsdale," said Cadance as she was looking around the sky to see the darkness of the clouds continuing to move to their direction. "As fast as you can!"

The guards nod to Cadance and speed up their flying speed to Cloudsdale. She lean to the back of the carriage and breathe smoothly to calm herself down. She turn to her left, only to see her prince, Shinning Armor. As she was looking at Shinning very closely, she saw a paper and ink written within the paper. Shinning Armor was writing something, but to who? He stop writing on the paper only to use his magic to send a letter to somepony.

"Who were you writing too Shinning?" asked Cadance as she lean to Shinning's face. "I was wondering why were you writing a letter."

"Well Cadance, I was writing a letter to my dear sister. I hope she's alright from this dark magic happening to Equestria," said Shinning Armor, who just continue to look at the dark skies. "I hope my little sis is alright. She was the best unicorn to give me happiness to my life since she was born. I just hope she will live."

"Don't worry Shinning, she will be fine. She a princess after all," said Cadance as she hugging her husband for comfort. "Nothing is going to happen."

When she stop hugging him, she turn around to see the guards standing on a field full of grass. She was confuse to see them standing on the ground frozen. Cadance saw the clouds darker this time, the grass moving from the wind, and the cool air passing through her.

_"Kill yourself," _said a voice that's unfamiliar to her. _"End your life. You has always been a threat to love for everypony. Now you must end your disaster love. There was nothing in you help ponies around you. You must die!"_

She was getting insane to have this voice in her head. She didn't want to kill herself from the dark magic. It won't make her do the unthinkable. Before she was trying to get the voice in her head out, the royal guards begin to run through the grass field, only for them to be crushed by two trees in front of them. The carriage was now completely destroy as the guards' remaining a were blood splattered, bone pieces, broken armor, and torn flesh on the tree. Behind the trees, the bodies of Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor were lying on the grass.

Cadance opens her eyes to see Shinning Armor dead on the floor with pieces of the carriage stuck through his head and chest with blood stain on his white coat. She crawl to his body and hug his head. In that moment, she place his head on her stomach, only to thrust his horn on her stomach. She couldn't control herself as she thrust the horn of her dead husband to her stomach more, making more body leaking out. Cadance was now being control from the dark magic she try to avoid. She then drop on top of her husband, cover in the red color of blood.

* * *

**A/N: That's right Bronies and Pegasisters, Cadance and Shinning Armor are now dead. This is the reason why this story is gruesome and intense. If you guys like reading this story, give a review, favorite it, follow it, it's your choice. Also, favor or follow me as your best author to write these types of stories.**

**Also, don't forget to add some death scene or OC's in the story, that would be great. And if want to read more MLP story from me, check out my profile and see other stories you may like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there everypony! Welcome back to another chapter of the intense story, "The Happening." Now you guys may heard that I might put one of my stories to FimFiction, so I need you guys to review or PM which story I should first add to be on the website. I also want you guys to know that I have an idea for a story that's finally not a horror story, yet I don't feel comfortable writing it myself. Now I want one of the authors of the MLP FanFiction stories to write the happy story I have thought of. Well then, let's start reading, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sadness &amp; Sorrow

Groups of pony citizens walking with their package bags through the grass field of Equestria itself. Everypony were having short conversation between one another here and there, yet they want to be silence on how they would speak so that Princess Twilight would not hear them speak. They want to have Twilight to protect them with her magic for hope, but others know that she couldn't save all of them with her magic, so there might be some deaths along the way.

Everything was rushing Twilight in her mind to cause her to lose focus. She still can't believe she had to take very good caution towards Ponyvillie's citizen. She hope that the dark magic roaming the land doesn't take them on her watch, or this could mean a bad reputation of being a princess. She just hope that the dark magic doesn't take all of Equestria, making the land isolate with nothing but sadness among the once peaceful land.

While the groups of ponies was walking, Spkie begin the breathe out the green flames that inform a letter to it. He grab it with his claws and look towards Twilght beside him.

"Twilight! I just receive a letter!" said Spkie in excitement to know somepony writing a letter from somewhere that might been controlled by the dark mark. "It could be a survivor!"

Twilight didn't respond to him, but she then got his attention and saw the letter Spike was holding in front of her. She look only with quite concern of who wrote the letter to her. At last, she stopped only to use her magic to get hold of the closed letter. Everypony stopped as well to see what letter Twilight was going to reveal. Some was whispering to hope anypony was not be controlled by the dark magic. The element of magic begin to unroll the letter and reveal the writing upon the letter.

* * *

_Dear Twily,_

_This is your BBBFF, Shining Armor. I just want you to know that... the reason I send this letter to you to know... I may not make it. The dark magic has already taken over the Crystal Kingdom, I believe it already has taken over Canterlot, and now I could feel the dark magic coming to Candance and I._

_Before I pass way from the dark magic possessing powers, I want to tell you that I wish I could see you ruling Equestria as a royal princess like Celestia or Luna. Mother and father I had love you being princess. But if you are going to be a princess, you must take care of everypony from the dark magic here. I swear if you're going to keep everypony alive, then teach them how to live a better life in Equestria. Teach them the right path nopony has ever seen in history._

_Well, I think I'm going to miss you forever, and forever I'll see you see in the afterlife. Please Twilight, make Equestria a better place and make every Equestrian have a better life they never had._

_Love, Shining Armor, your BBBFF._

* * *

Twilight felt a tear rolling down from her eye to her cheeks. Her brother send her to tell her he might been dead. If Shining was dead, then Candance is dead. This couldn't be happening to her. Celestia is dead, and now her BBBFF and Candance are dead too. This dark magic has taken her family away, which now she's beginning to break down in sadness.

"Excuse me everypony, I just need to stop alittle," said Twilight with a silent voice to hide her sadness to everypony around her.

She begin to walk away from the group as they are confuse to see her acting different from the letter. She use her magic to take the letter with her. Spike look to see Twilight walking to a log, which she sit on and put her head down with her hooves on her face. He walk away from the group of ponies who begin to rest from quite a journey walking through the glass-land. The baby dragon walk up to Twilight near him. He could hear the sniffed and he could see tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Twilight, is there something wrong?" asked Spike as he place his claws on her back smoothly.

Twilight didn't hesitate ato tell Spike what happened to Shining and Candance. All she could do is to make the letter appear in front of him. The little dragon took the letter and begin to silent read. Once he finish reading the letter, he too felt quite a sorrow and slowly look at Twilight.

"Goodness grace, I'm so sorry for your lost Twilight," said Spike as he wiped the tear that was going to form on his eyes. "I didn't know Shining wasn't going to-"

Twilight place her hoof on his mouth to cut him off from needing to say more to her. Her cheeks were covered by tears and her face shown sorrow upon her. "Just please don't say one more thing about it. I don't want to be remind of the tragic deaths of my family. Celestia was like a second mother to me, but she's dead! Now my dear brother and Cadance are dead too! Why has this magic come here to kill everypony I know?! I just can't keep running away with a group of ponies, for the dark magic has gotten my love ones! We need to find a way to stop it quickly!"

Twilight then wrap her hooves around Spike and begin to cry on his shoulder. He couldn't think of a way to comfort Twilight, but he couldn't just let her cry lone. Spike then wrap his arms around her and pat her on her back, hoping this could help her.

"Look everypony! I see more ponies coming from the east!" suddenly shout a pony pointing to the east.

Twilight and Spike look up head to see another group of ponies heading toward them. The group looks tried and exhausted, with grass stain on their hooves and sweat running down on their bodies. They breathe heavily and some of the manes has leaves and small branches.

"Oh thank heavens, Princess Twilight is here to help us!" said a tried pony who was too tried to continue moving, "Princess, we need your help. We have pass through the every forest, every grass land, and evening every abandon towns and villages to get away from the dark magic!"

Twilight walk up to the group while wiping her cheecks from her tears. Spike was beside her to keep her company. She was going to speak to the surviving groups, but she then hear the wind bellowing to her face. She then hear the grass shifting, she could see darker clouds now much darker before, and now she feel something evil, something dark, and something powerful. This could mean one thing... the dark magic.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was enough for you guys to read, because I been busy with something funny personal things right now. Again, just review, favorite, or follow the story, it helps me continue writing the story. Also, don't forget to vote which of my MLP stories will be add in FimFiction. Well then, let's just hope Twilght and her friends are going to survive with the group of ponies safe and sound from the dark magic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back my fellow Brony readers, to another thrilling chapter of "The Happening." To tell you guys this, I never thought I would keep writing this story for you to actually read it. At first you guys would not actually look to read the story, but it looks like the curiosity got the best of you. I like to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It means so much to me, (even though my personal favorite MLP story I wrote is "The Last Human in Equestria"), so let's starting read the new chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Running Away From The Wind

The young alicorn could see the invincible force heading their way. The leaves on the trees around her was shaking like a rattlesnake's tail, the grass was moving in a wave from the sudden force, and the wind was never felt so much colder in her life. The wind could go through her purple coat and wings, making her panic. She was panicking on the inside before Spike walk up to her to get her attention.

"Twilight, do you feel that?" he asked in fear, looking at the same direction. "Is it the dark force heading towards us?"

Twilight didn't know how to response to Spike's question. They both know that the dark magic has reach up to them. This could mean that everypony she has been ordered to take care of are now going to fall for the dark magic on Equestria. She needs to do something in order to keep her fellow citizens from having the dark magic getting close to them.

"Everypony listen up! We need to split up to small groups. The dark magic has come towards us," said Twilight in a quick manner to warn the ponies of the dark magic. They were in shock at first before she still needs to continue her plan. "Don't worry, if we could split up in small groups, the dark magic won't have the chance to take all of us at once."

"Oh yeah, and how is that going to work if we can't get away from the dark magic?!" asked a random pony before Rainbow Dash rush to him in anger. "Do you have a better idea mister?"

The pony didn't say anything before everypony start moving to make small groups like Princess Twilight commanded to. Everypony were now starting to feel the wind bellowing roughly like a powerful force that has been exploded from miles away from them. They start to feel their skins much weaker from the wind going through their coats and furs. Everypony could agree one another that this dark magic must been the most destructive and unbelievable power they could ever felt in their natural lives.

"We got to move now!" shouted Twilight before the groups of ponies begin to run away from the force coming to them.

There was about ten groups of ponies running away to the west of Equestria. Each one actually spread complete away from each other to not slow down the others near them. Some went to north, some went to south, and others went straight for west. Panic and fear they start to feel as they run. The wind of dark wisdom was getting close to them by by every seconds.

The group Twilight was with was none other than her five friends, Spike, Discord, and three other ponies running away from the dark magic heading to them. One of the three ponies is a young mare unicorn. She is the color of dark red on her fur with a purple mane, and she has the cutie mark of a white cloud with sparkles. The second pony is a young mare earth pony. She has a golden yellow fur with a brown mane, and she has a cutie mark of a chocolate bar without a wrapper on it. The third pony was the same pegasus Twilight met on the train named Ebony.

The main group was running away just like the other groups, filled with panic and fear to feel the dark magic traveling with the wind. It took a matter of time before they all stop in a sudden action as the wind continues to below through them. They duck their heads and hug each other for comfort in case the dark magic will consume their souls and minds with it's evil appearance. They hoping in their minds to not give up to it.

_"Kill yourself!"_

_"You have no life through this!"_

_"There's nothing to live for!"_

_"Just give up!"_

_"You must die!"_

They hear the voices within the wind beyond the dark magic. The voices were making them uncomfortable to bare not resisting let the magic to get to them. They stay in the same position as the wind continues to below through the grasses and leaves of trees on the empty field they are now at. They hope to have the dark magic pass away from them, so they now feel nothing going through them. Twilight was the first to lift her head up to see the wind gone. It was impossible for the wind to just disappear in thin air, unless the dark magic has gone to another location.

She look around to see everypony else in her group starting to look over the empty field they didn't notice they were at. It was only the gray dark clouds and the green of grass and trees they only witness. Confusion is what Twilight could only see in each everyponies' faces. There was no telling what's happening from the dark magic in Equestria somewhere. And that's not all, she has lost so many ponies in her guide for helping them avoid the dark magic themselves. This could be one mistake she can't take back.

"This doesn't make sense," whispered Twilight with confusion. "Why did the dark magic didn't possessed us? Is it something we did? What happen to the dark magic?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, it looks like the other groups of ponies are going to have a difficult time trying to avoid dark magic without Princess Twilight's guidance. Well it looks like we are going to have to pray for them to survive from the dark magic. We also saw that Twilight seems to be thinking why the dark magic hasn't possessed her and her group members. Until then, we are going to waitron find out what happens at the next chapter of the "The Happening,"**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everypony, welcome to another chapter of, "The Happening." All I have to say is thank you for reading this story. It counts when people actually read and review to stories. I'm still shocked that this story is now becoming a success upon this archive. I thought it wasn't going to make, but we have pulled it through. I'm also surprise that this story was a better adaptation than the film it was based on. To me when I read this story, it actually makes more sense in the plot than the film, so now you know too that this fanfic is actually good enough. Let's read and review the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Guilty Beyond the Darkness

The whole land was motionless as there was no longer the wind that indicate the dark magic. It was just nothing and silence. Twilight was stunned to see nopony in sight. No longer in her watch at all! Her friends look at the area around them with looks of fear and surprised. They actually survived the dark magic. Discord look around too, noticing there was no animals that would be here within nature territory. He look at his left to see a sad Fluttershy, whom was covering her face with her hooves and cried in sadness.

"Please don't cry sweetie," said Discord as he place his lion claw to Fluttershy's back and begin petting her. "Don't cry. We're alright. Nothing bad happen to us. We're doing alright dear."

"I'm... sorry Discord, it's just that there's still no single animal to comfort with," said Fluttershy as she was sobbing with tears running down on her face. "I wish the animals were here still. I wish this never happens."

He was going to continue talking with her, but he notice the mare was looking down at the grass to see something underneath the grass. He look closer to see a brown bunny laying in the soil ground motionless and weaken. Discord couldn't bare to see his sweet friend cried, so he went close to her to embrace his comfort to her. The mare felt his arms wrap around her. Feeling safe, Fluttershy lay her head to Discord's warm body that made her much happier and safer.

The rest look around to notice other small figures underneath the grass field. They each look closer to see other small sweet creature laying on the floor dead. Spike felt sick to see the dead creatures, almost feeling like to throw up right now. The same feeling goes with Applejack and Rainbow Dash to witness something dark-hearted like they never have seen before. The grass field was a graveyard underneath them.

Twilight shivered to discovered many animals have died just like the rest of Equestria from the dark magic. It has taken so much happiness the land have stored for many years. Her home was no longer safe to look around. Her home was just another death trap from the dark magic to kill every living thing that's still breathing.

"Umm... Where's Rarity and Pinkie Pie?" asked Spike as he notice the two mares went missing.

The rest begin to look around in search for their friends. They decide to move around in the group in case something terrible happens. They move through the grass field without stepping on the dead animals. As they search, Twilight found two figure colored in white and pink.

"I found them!" shouted out Twilight in excitement as she was glad to find their friend in the right time.

They move forward to the direction where Twilight found them. The two mares actually went west and lay down on a tree. The group was about to go closer when they witness something red on one of the mare. Twilight decide to walk closer to realize Rarity was in a state of trance with her horn covered in blood. On the other hoof, Twilight also realize Pinkie Pie's body was covered with blood with holes on her body and her mane was straight down. This could mean one thing.

"Rarity... did you do this?" asked the horrified Twilight with her hooves holding Rarity under her chin. "Rarity... please answer to me."

"I heard them... I heard them whispering to me things," said Rarity still in trance. "Those things felt like urges. They told me to kill myself and... then they told me my dear Sweetie Belle was dead now, I wanted to kill myself, but then Pinkie didn't want me. We fought here because she won't let me kill myself. So then that's when my dear friend was killed from me to take those urges out of me. They force me to do it Twilight. They force me to did it! I can't live myself from this!"

In guilt, Rarity stood up slowly still in the trance she's been in. The mare walk closer to Twilight before stabbing herself with Twilight's horn. The horn went through the flesh and coat to Rarity's neck, causing the blood to oozed. The blood leaked onto Twilight's horn and face, making a blood scene between to two mares. Twilight wanted to step away to take off the horn, but Rarity place her hooves on her face. She stare at Rarity to see tears running down on her friend's face to take back what she had done to Pinkie Pie. Twilight only stood in silence before Rarity close her eyes and release Twilight.

Rarity body dropped to the ground like the dead animals that once lived before the dark magic. Twilight begin to cry as her two friends died from the dark magic. She turn around to see the rest horrified as much as Twilight is. Spike walk towards Rarity's body, where he dropped his knees to the ground and begin to cry as well.

"Why Rarity? Why did she has to go? Why did she has to be taken by the dark magic?!" Spike asked as tears was running was running down his purple cheeks.

The group then shed tears from their sadness. Rarity and Pinkie didn't make it like they did. They couldn't resist the voices in the dark magic to take their control. They weren't strong enough. Twilight couldn't believe she didn't see them walking away without evening noticing them. This dark magic needs to stop.

"What are we gonna do now Twilight?" asked Applejack in sadness with her hat on her hooves.

Twilight had no idea what to do now. She look around to see Spike staring at her with his eyes leaking in tears of sorrow. She turn around to see Fluttershy and Discord looking at her with hope in their sorrow eyes. She then turn around to see Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Ebony and two other ponies with the same stare everypony around her was giving. The hope to live longer with Twilight's guidance. She think what to do now before she got her chance.

"We need to make sure everypony else are still alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back my little readers, to another chapter of "The Happening." In this chapter, there is going to some explanation of the dark magic happening in this story. Twilight and her friends are suffering losing many more ponies they know, and everypony is now searching for them without any more problem going to happen. Let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shelter

The skies were now darker than usually due to the fact Celestia is no longer living among Equestria. It seems to be night that replace the nice sunny day that turned into a terrible dream. It's only matters of time before all of Equestria will fade away from the dark magic that consumed most of the peaceful areas. Still walking through the grass field, the group start to search for anypony still alive. They have to make sure the survivors don't be influenced to lost their lives beyond the dark magic whispering to their heads. Each group looking at different site of the field, though it was a bit dark to see anything but the grass and the dark skies.

Twilight was leading the way with Spike hugging her neck in depression of his crust dying in possession of the dark magic whispering. The bady dragon was terribly hurt in his heart to not have the chance to confess his love for Rarity, so much he cried quietly while feeling the tears running down on his cheeks. Twilight felt similar to Spike's depression as she felt guilty for letting everypony she knew scattered around to danger in the future. Her only responsibility was to protect the citizens of Ponyvillie, but she had to panicked from the powers of the dark magic heading towards everypony in one ground. It would have been better to have as much residents to not be possessed than to have them lose like timberwolves. Not to mention her face is covered with dried blood that belongs to one of her beloved friend.

Rainbow Dash was only flying ten hooves off the ground while looking far into the distances of the field they have walked for two hours. She swift her head left to right for sometime while the rest was looking forward to the distance. Applejack was walking below Rainbow Dash, prying her family has escaped the dark magic. It just happened so fast that she didn't have enough time to say bye or wish them good luck. The farm pony whip off the tears running down from her eyes. She hope they have escaped. Fluttershy was now sleeping on the back of Discord as she cried continuously for the dear creatures. Every lifeless creature she loved and admire were on the ground and she stepped on one of the corpse. Lucky, Discord manage to conform her to sleep so she don't have to suffer so much for her lost.

Ebony and the two mares were following the group as they felt protected from Twilight. They hope their young princess would protect all of the group every step of the way. The walk was silence only to not mention about anything what has happened from the experience they faced with the dark magic. The only thing they need to do is keep looking for any survivors. The silence was interrupted when thump noises appeared to their hearing. They look around their surrounding to see what was getting the noise. It was getting close for they continue to walk where it was coming from. While walking forward, there was three figures on the tree. Twilight use her magic to light up her surrounding to see the figures.

Those figures was reveal to be corpses of three resident handing from ropes wrap around their necks and attached to the tree. The gang became disturbed to see the corpses swinging around. Twilight was guilty to have those ponies hanged from the tree in possession, so she have to continue walking forward to find survivors to protect before it's too late.

"There's a cottage up ahead!" shouted out Rainbow Dash while pointing forward.

Twilight look further to see a cottage that is barely lighting to be viewable from the darken day for everypony.

"Let's check out to see there's anypony living there," claimed Twilight before she begin to walk where the cottage is located.

The rest follow Twilight in hope of the dark magic hasn't taken somepony in the cottage. The grass ws still touching them and the sky was still dark from the sun not managing to shine in the sky.

"So Princess Twilight, how do you feel taking charge of Equestria before this?" questioned Ebony while she was strolling beside the young princess.

"Well, it take some hard decision and work to rule a country. I want to make Equestria happy for everypony living here, but this dark magic suddenly cane and took every happiness away," replied Twilight.

"I hope this dark magic goes away, because I have friends and family in Las Pegasus. I really hope they don't get the dark magic in them. Princess, please don't leave us alone. I don't want to be alone to suffer from the dark magic whispering to me awful things."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you and my friends alone this time. Not this time."

The group manage to reach to the cottage as they ran to the porch. They want to look through the windows, but the windows were boarded up. Each of them try to look through the boards, yet they couldn't see what's in the cottage but the bright light. Twilight let Spike off her and walk to the door to knock peacefully with her hooves. It was silence before she knock again. It seems no pony is in the cottage.

"Wait, ah think ah see somepony," said Applejack while looking through a boarded window.

"I think I see somepony too," said Rainbow Dash while through another boarded window.

"Hello, is anypony in here?" asked Twilight standing in front of the door.

The door start to open to reveal the inside of the cottage to the group. Spike walk to the doorway to look in the cottage. He only see candles on the floor lighting up what seems to the living room. There was no furniture as it was empty. The group then approach in the cottage with curiosity while entering through the door. The temperature was a bit cold with poor amount of warmth.

"Who lived here?" wonder Applejack. "Cause this ain't like anypony could live here without being creep out."

"I could agree with Applejack. This place does look creepy to me," replied Rainbow Dash.

Twilight continue to scan around the new surrounding of the inside of the cottage. The candles were on the floor with sheets of paper shattered through the faded floor. She use her magic to pick uo one of the paper. The light from the aura manage to help the young princess look fully on the sheet. It was written in dark ink and it appears the writer of these sheets has written something strange.

_There will be the day where a dark magic has risen from the depths of _Tartarus. Th_is dark magic will be stronger than anything everypony has ever face. It will never stop hurting the love ones, it will never stop torturing the innocence. Nothing will stop it if the whole Equestria is possessed. Equestria will be gone forever if there's no greater power to stop it. Power of happiness and kindness could stop it, but it has to embrace from groups of ponies at Canterlot for it to be completely off of Equestria._

Twilight then pick out the next paper as she could find some answers involves with the dark magic.

_To not be in possession from the dark magic, groups of ponies must stick together at all coast and ignore the whispering of the dark and evil souls. Ignore it could help you not let the dark magic get in you, but you must also need to care for one another as well. If you don't attempt this, this the possession will conquer you and kill you off._

Sheet out of sheet, Twilight was reading possibly the answer to stop the dark magic from taking over Equestria, yet she couldn't believe the pony who wrote this should have tell her or Princess Celestia about this dark magic. Another question to add is why is the dark magic in Equestria. It emerged from Tartarus for what cause? Did ponies do something awful that cause this dark magic to punish them? Twilight doesn't fully know, yet this mostly help her out.

In that moment, Fluttershy woke up from her calm slumber to find herself looking at a figure at the ceiling having evil in it's face. This figure have red eyes, black bare skin, white mane, horns at the sides of it's head and is a bipedal. The figure slowly float down to Fluttershy with sharp claws and teeth ready to attach her. She shriek to have Discord and the rest alarmed.

"What happen Flutter dear?" asked Discord in a sweet voice he used to calm her down.

"Look up!" shouted out Fluttershy in fear.

The former master of chaos looked up to the ceiling to see nothing. The rest look up to see absolutely nothing as well and went to the innocent pegasus to calm her down. Twilight look at the last sheet she was about to read when Spike look at the sheets on the floor.

"What's with the sheets of paper Twi?" asked Spike.

"These papers appear to be linked with the dark magic going on with Equestria. This could help us stop this dark magic from hurting anypony else!"

"That wouldn't help at all," said a darken voice.

Everyone stopped what were they doing when the voice was heard. It is familiar to them, mostly it sounds like the voice who whispers in the wind. They look around from the source of the voice in the cottage. As they look, the figure Fluttershy saw was now standing behind the three citizen ponies before it only dragged two into the darkness. The sudden attack alarmed the group while Ebony, the one who didn't got dragged in the darkness, went beside Twilight and Spike in fear. They all hear the two ponies scream in terror among the darkness before silence was filled in the cottage.

"Show yourself!" shouted Twilight with the purple aura surrounding her horn.

The figure then begin to reveal itself with the two ponies beside it in a trance. The figure stood tall with it's arms stretch far. The group was afraid to see this monstrous figure standing in front them. It smiled sinisterly before responding, "Here I am!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back everypony, it's been a long time since I update my other chapter. I was very busy with some of my fanfics and then school work got in the way. Now I present to you the latest chapter of "The Happening." Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Second Thoughts

The this figure looked horrible with it's features that makes other be afraid. Everypony in the cottage wants to back away this creature they don't know or had ever seen. The monster stood with it's arms up, yet the two hostages was still in the trance from the dark magic. This monster is the source of the dark magic happening to the innocent lives of Equestria.

"Well I didn't know I was going to have guest here in my cottage," spoke the monster in a sarcastic tone and deep voice that made their skins crawl.

"Who are you, and what are you trying to accomplish in this... tragic times!" spoke Twilight with a search of the motive.

"My name... Oh my, it's been so long since I have somepony ask for my name," said the mysterious creature standing before them. "You see, before Equestria was born, I tried to help the fellow generations citizens survive to a stable society. I wanted them to be safe and trust me with all of their hearts. I should have been the rule of Equestria, however, everypony decided to dismiss me like an ancient item. It hurt me so much I wanted them to see who was keeping them alive. But then I thought 'why suffer more from them if they are the ones that should be suffering!' So I was making the ultimate magic spell that I see has come true. Oh it feel so good!"

"How can you be so heartless against us?!" said Twilight with hatred and sorrow. "It nearly been thousands of years, why now?!"

"Why now you asked my little one?" asked the creature getting closer to the group with the two victims walk with the creature. "Because the society of Equestria has developed so much. This is a perfect timing to have everypony tremble at my rule. They must face their punishments, as far as generation to generation."

This creature was incredibly evil through all evil they have face. Rainbow Dash was angry for this creature causing many ponies to die. Even their friends met the same faith. The same horrible fate that cause their lives. Discord knew he used to cause chaos, but this was worse than any chaos he created. It was a massacre from the creature standing before them.

"Now before you say or do anything else, I want you to take these two back and leave. I might spare you if you let me do my business here."

"What makings you think we're going to leave without stopping you?!" shouted Spike in anger.

"Well, you asked for it," said the creature before he point his long index finger to Spike.

Spike was going to panic, but he suddenly felt nothing was going on, as if time itself stop. He look around his surrounding in the cottage to see no one presence except for the creature and himself. The room darken as there was a light shine upon the baby dragon. The creature walk slowly to the poor dragon with it's arm behind it's back and his white mane moves to every movement on it's shoulder.

"How is a baby dragon able to be at his best behavior of the ponies around him treat him with no respect at all?" asked the creature in curiosity. "I have seen many dragons in my day who are capable of being dominated. So many used to be here, but now less dragons has appear into this world. Who knows, you little one might be the last dragon alive after this."

"My friends don't treat me like that! You're just trying to trick me!" shouted Spike as he pouted and smoke was released through his nose. "I loved them as a family, and they love me too as a family."

"Really? Have you ever wonder why your mother wasn't with you when you were born. I mean, I know how protective a mother is when she has her egg."

Spike in shock stop his anger to only develop the question he always asked himself for sometime now. He has remember Twilight using her magic to unhatched him, yet he never think Twilight or Celestia as mother figures when he was little. He would always wonder where his true mother was.

"I can tell you're thinking about the same question since you were small," added the creature with a chuckle. "Trust me, you have to ask that your whole life. It's nature to think about your true parents, or else that wouldn't be natural for one race to love his own."

_"Spike! Spike can you hear me?!"_ shouted a voice.

"I'll tell you what, I can show you your mother when she had you as an egg. You would like to meet her so you can asked about your real self. You can be whatever you wanted to be a a little dragon you are. You can finally be united with your true family."

_"Spike don't listen to what he's saying. Remember the time_ _I_ _read you bedtime_ stories _or we would always play fun games! We were_ a _family together!"_

"All you have to do is give your life up. That way you can start a new life, and from the other side you might see you mother."

Spike then felt trap in a game. A twisted game between life and death. A game that the choices were his, and his only. He have always felt like he doesn't belong with the ponies because of the small ratio of a dragon living with many ponies. He have always felt different from the incident he became greedy and the from the time he couldn't reach for the Crystal Heart before Candace swoop in to help him. This could change all that mistakes and meet his mother.

_"We need you Spike. We all need you. You were the one that helps_ us _when_ we _have problems in Equestria. You would be the one who comfort us. You help us_ _a_ _lot. You're like the best little brother I_ _ever had. Please Spike, come back with us."_

The baby dragon then remembers all the fun and sweet memories he had with Twilight, Celestia, and her friends. He remembers the fun adventures they always go. He remembers the best moments of his life with the ponies who accepts him.

"I would like to see my mother, but I'm not giving up my friendship!" Spike said with triumphant.

The creature look at Spike with anger before he spoke, "Then say goodbye to your friendship!"

As the creature was going to move any further, the mood change as the rest finally appear with Spike surrounded by them. Twilight was in front of him facing to the dragon with her horn glowing upon him. The creature grunted as he didn't success to punished the baby dragon, but was worry the purple alicorn has enough care to prevent him. Not only he was worry about her care, but he worry she might stop his dirty deeds.

"I'll be back. Don't think we're done yet," said the creature before it vanishes in black mist and blow away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everypony, and welcome back to another chapter of "The Happening." I like to say I'm surprise how this story has now been lasting longer than I expected. I thank you for reading this story. For this chapter, we will find out the discovery the the dark magic. Let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Dark Magic's Use

The sky continues to be grey with the group still in the home of what is causing the dark magic to hit Equestria. Spike had his eyes close with both claws on his face sitting on the floor feeling hurt by the dark magic's intention. He calm down from his friends help, yet he still remembers how the creature want him to see his real mother. Discord then sit next to Spike with Fluttershy as the two hug him in comfort. Twilight look down at her number one assistant feeling anger to the creature who was going to harm him if he have the chance.

"I can't let this happen anymore," spoke Twilight quietly while seeing Spike still blue.

The princess look around the room with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Ebony and two other ponies looking at the scattered papers perhaps looking for clues or information. Twilight felt papers on her hooves, which she looks down and see writing and drawing. The writing of the papers were in curves with details of many dark magic to use in different spells, and the drawings include some of the disturbing drawings of the effects of the dark magic. One of the spells includes making a pony change to their darken and secret behaviors while another includes using parts of pony body parts for tools.

"What was wrong it that thing knowing to use these spells?!" asked Rainbow Dash on anger and confusion.

"It must have a terrible mind to think of using these spells, and for what?! Just to get attention!" said Ebony.

"We're outta find out for ourselves," said Applejack while looking at more spells in the papers.

Twilight look back at Spike still being comfort by Fluttershy, as Discord join the rest to look at the spells. He look terrified to see the disturbances of the dark magic. Being the master of chaos, Twilight can tell Discord wasn't very pleased to witness far more content of chaos from the spells.

"This is... I can't even speak about these spells," said Discord as he look at Twilight. "This being is far more sinister than Sombra and myself. How come it didn't use all these spells?"

Twilight thought about his question before she look down to see one spell. The one spell that can answer the question.

"It use this spell," answered Twilight as she use her magic to pick up the paper that mention the one spell. "It's called the Dark Effect."

Discord look to see the spell with the paper titled the Dark Magic. The two look at the spell with drawing of the wind blowing through the forest with little dark aura. The two then read on what is written in the paper.

'The Dark Effect, as I like to call, is a dark magic spell I have finally formed and mastered. It took a lot of training use of the dark magic and all of effort to actually form. The spell is created in my hatred and anger of the many ponies who have forgot about me. I couldn't let everypony to live their lives forgetting who help form Equestria itself. Now they think I'm just crazy creature. This will be use when the ponies in Equestria are in their most vulnerable, most fear, and most darken of the Equestria. Too bad the royal guards will come to stop me as I'm writing this right now.'

"So this not only explain how he made it, but it also explain why he didn't use it when he create it. It all make sense now," said Twilight. "He was really mad at the princesses."

It have her think about the creature's hate. She can only imagine how it was stopped before.

* * *

**1,100 Years Ago**

In the same house where everything was not a mess and the moonlight was up to give light to Equestria. There, a creature rather tall and white only covered with a black cloak was holding a book on one arm while it was writing with an feather inked at the tip. It finish writing on the page of the book with the cottage dark before he heard something get in it's cottage. It look back to see the royal guards of Luna and Celestia point their spears and arrows at the creature.

"You dare to threaten me?!" it shouted before it's dark aura on it's hand was going to strike the royal guards when a golden aura cover it and drop him down with the book now falling down with pages scattering onto the floor.

"Excuse us guards," spoke a motherly voice as all the guards have more aside to let two familiar authority figures.

"It's you two," it grumbled as it look up to the two individuals who has taken everything from him. Those two were the young Celestia and Luna. "What's a surprise you two would find me instead of your parents, whom I have met before."

"You have been dangerous throughout the years our parents have rule Equestria," said Celestia. "Now we have finally stop the creature who insists harming others for it's own taste of glory."

"Oh, and would your parents be so happy if you knew they couldn't stop me me in the past."

"Silence creature!" spoke Luna. "We haven't searcheth for one f'r too longeth and our parent has't searcheth for thee as well. Anon we shall finally stand ho thee from thy terror in Equestria."

"Oh, I'm scared for my life," it said sarcastically as it chuckled. "Although, there's always darkness everything."

"We will have to take you to the dungeon right now," said Celestia as the aura was gone that allows the creature to attack.

"Celestia!" shouted one of the guards as the creature then shoot a dark aura aiming for Celestia.

Before the aura can reach, Luna use her magic to block the dark magic from Celestia, as the dark aura was reflect to the creature. Then Luna closes the dark magic on the creature with her blue aura surrounding the creature. It scream in pain and agony with the dark magic magic covering to view in the aura. After a few seconds the dark magic vanish, yet the creature is gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back everypony to another chapter of "The Happening." Now know you guys are curious why it took me forever to write a chapter. Well, I forgot about this story while working on "The Last Human in Equestria," and I was afraid this just makes you guys only read one story at a time. Happy (late) Thanksgiving to all, and I want to say that I'm thankful to write my fanfics to each and every one of you bronies, pegasisters, and casual readers. Now, let's read shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mad World

Back outside, the group continues to walk through the field of grass. Each member was looking around the dull color display in front of them. Everything was dark, gray, and shows no life. It looks like the whole land of Equestria was dead before their very eyes. It seems the creature's power is far more powerful than they thought.

Spike, who almost was close to be the next victim of the dark magic, was laying down on Twilight's back. It was at least she could do for her number one assistant, feeling as she was responsible for the creature to take advantage of him. All the spells she previous seen in its house was with her in her bag where scrolls of spells was safety put. She wants to look at what kind of dark magic spell the creature has learns, so when it decides to use any of them she can prevent any damage from happening.

Fluttershy and Discord continue to walk together, feeling comfortable and safe. Dark magic has no effect on the power of caring and loving one another, for Discord knew this from experience as the bad guy.

"We are going to make it, right Discord?" asked Fluttershy with much worry in her voice.

"We will sweetie. All we have to do is to looking out for each other and make sure we care one another. It works when I tried to ruin your friendship with your friends," said Discord.

"I remember that time. We had to stop you from your chaos, you tried to ruin the Elements of Harmony, but I still forgive you."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were at the middle of the group as they look around to see anypony around their area. The blue pegasus hovering above as the orange earth pony walk. The rest of the group, Ebony and the two mare ponies were whispering to each other. They were a bit behind from the rest, yet they were still close by.

"Do you think Princess Twilight have any solution to stop this monster?" asked the 1st mare.

"I don't think so. Did you see how it almost got that cute baby dragon? How far are we to be its next victim," replied the 2nd mare. "I don't know how painful it will get when we're doomed."

"We are not going to be doomed," added Ebony. "I know Princess Twilight have the chance to stop that thing! She is the next Princess of Equestria, so if Celestia and Luna wad powerful before, then the new princess is much more powerful. She will lead us to the light."

The two mare ponies look at Ebony with bit concern, yet they accept the answer as hope for their survival. If Twilight can make it go away, then she can have the power to destroy it and its darkness. The three just hope it doesn't do much worse when it comes back to get its revenge on the group.

The walk seems to last for ages for the group. Their legs feel weaken and exhausted. It would take more time before they can find a village or land where survivors could be. Fluttershy then decide to look around, much to her constant view of the field of gray, yet she saw another color within the gray grass and the gray sky. There was a white dot in the distance for the yellow pegasus to walk to the direction where the white is spotted. Her change of direction caught Discord's attention.

"Where are you going Fluttershy?" asked the worry former master of chaos.

"There's something over there," Fluttershy respond by pointing to the direction she is heading.

Discord look at the direction, and he too saw it. He didn't know what is, but it too distracted him from walking. The rest of the group notice this and hold their position to see what was going with the two. Twilight was aware of their behavior as it seems something was hypnotizing them. Everypony look at the direction they were staring and they notice something is approaching them.

The white spot move forward to the group, with Fluttershy and Discord getting the better view as they are in front. The spot was getting more revealing with features that are noticeable with two long ears, white fur, a pink nose, and a buck tooth shown with its mouth. Fluttershy knew what it was as it was now standing in front of her view. She squealed in happiness to see something cute and sweet. It was...

"A rabbit!" shouted Fluttershy as she flies to the cute animal and grab hold of the small animal.

She enjoy feeling the soft touch of its white fur, and know this innocent rabbit wasn't harm n anyway from the dark magic that consumed the rest of Equestria. While in a trance of happiness, Discord suddenly pulls the rabbit off her. She was surprised when her dear friend was looking her in the eye with worry.

"Are you alright?!" asked Discord as he looks around Fluttershy to see any damage done to her.

"I'm alright Discord, but why did you..."

Before she continued, a loud growl interrupted her. The yellow pegasus turns around slowly to see something wrong with the white rabbit. Twilight approached the two to see what was happening to the poor animal. The white rabbit was surrounded in dark aura as its body was shifting. Cracking noises was heard and the rabbit cried in pain as the dark magic continues to consume it. Fluttershy wanted to help it, but she cry in tears to see such cute animal be violently controlled. The dark aura disappeared as the rabbit fell to the gray grass.

Fluttershy got down to cry, but she notice it was still moving. The rabbit got back up, but it wasn't its cute self. No, this rabbit has sharp teeth, ears twisted, its eyes white, and the fur stained by the dirt of the ground. Fluttershy yelp in fear as she back away behind Discord and Twilight. The two look horrified to see the rabbit cursed by the dark magic. The group was afraid by witnessing the rabbit's transformation. Twilight was prepared to use her magic to do something about the rabbit, but the something else got her attention. Behind the cursed rabbit were more rabbits, cursed by dark magic approaching. The young alicorn was surprised to see an army full of danger cursed rabbits. Her magic can't deal with many rabbits approaching with hunger in their eyes. All she can do is...

"Run!"


End file.
